


Don't touch me

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, boba definitely ISNT into that, dont force choke your boyfriend unless hes into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt from a tumblr anon: "Don’t fucking touch me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch me

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Boba glares, crouched in an awkward position. Vader doesn’t speak and Boba has no idea what the man is feeling. He hates that, hates that he has no idea what’s behind the black mask.

They’d been fighting, something Vader had said had set Boba off and it all ended when Vader slammed Boba against the wall with the Force. Now Boba’s crumpled on the floor, and he hides a wince as he stands back up.

Vader almost reaches out again when Boba walks past but Boba cuts him off with another dirty look.

“Don’t you ever do that again. Don’t you fucking dare.”

Boba leaves the room, heading straight for his ship. He’s spent enough time on the Death Star with the Emperor’s pet project. He doesn’t come back until he has information on his bounty, and this time he doesn’t take off his mask.


End file.
